


Undercut

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Haircuts, M/M, Makeup Sex, YOI Ships BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: While visiting JJ in Toronto, Yuri decides it is time for a change, no longer wanting to be the ‘golden boy’ or the Russian Faery. JJ and Otabek both forbid Yuri from cutting off his golden hair, as they each love to play with it. It only fuels Yuri on, and he goes with Isabella, the only one willing to assist the head strong Yuri.





	Undercut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental-mormon (crazyhomoinspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/gifts), [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> This would be number 6 for me I think in YOI Ships BINGO... 
> 
> Unlike the other 5 this one is completely unbeta'd so the mistakes are totally me... I am just impatient and wanted to get this posted up... 
> 
> This concept is thanks to [TheInsaneFox ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox) and [accidental-mormon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace) who supplied the idea as well as the hair cut inspiration! [love you two!]

###  Undercut

 

Yuri kicked at the counter of JJ’s breakfast bar, he was sitting on a stool in the Canadian’s kitchen. JJ was chopping up vegetables for some Bar-b-que thing that he was making for their dinner.

 

“Stop it would you?” JJ looked over to Yuri.

 

“What?” Yuri scowled, “Neither you or Beka will let me do what I want. It is my fucking hair!”

 

JJ sighed, “Yes I can see how you are hard done by.”

 

Yuri glowered as he stole one of the pieces of red pepper and stomped off to the bedroom.

  
  
  


Yuri threw himself down on the massive bed his phone in hand. He was staying at JJ’s in Toronto for part of his break, unfortunately it was one of the times where his break did not align with Otabek’s as well so he was spending part with JJ, who still had a week left in training- then together they would fly out in a week to Almaty to spend a few weeks out there. Yuri sighed as he flipped through his instagram, liking the occasional posts. He wanted to cut his damn hair, looking through all the photos of himself, he was tired of looking like a fucking angel, or faerie. He needed a change, something which they would not expect and would give them all a shock. When he had suggested the idea initially to Otabek, he was accosted with being told how there was no fucking way that Yuri could do that to him. Otabek was on the phone with JJ within seconds complaining to get the Canadian on his side. Yuri knew how much his lovers enjoyed playing with the long locks, but this was not about them. 

 

Focusing on his feed once more, he saw a new snap from Isabella had come in. Yuri and JJ’s ex had come to be decent friends over the past few months. At first she was not a fan and only saw Yuri as the reason why she was not able to marry one of the world’s top skaters. But after a while, and her finding a better not gay match, she had come round and actually began to contact and chat with Yuri on a semi regular basis. Yuri at first had been suspicious of the friendship, thinking that she was trying to get back with JJ, but after a time came to sort of like the Canadian female. Her latest photo showed her with a fresh cut, something that looked rather punkish and edgy for her. The geotag showed that she was in Toronto as well, Yuri sat up smiling. 

 

**From Yuri to Bella:**

_ I see you are in Toronto, I have an idea and I need help. _

 

**From Bella to Yuri:**

_ Hi Bella, how are you? _

_ Oh I am fine Yuri! What a surprise hearing from you. I hope you are doing well…  _

 

**From Yuri to Bella:**

_ OMFG _

_ Yes yes hi… now can I get to what I am msging you about? _

 

**From Bella to Yuri:**

_ … yes _

 

**To Yuri to Bella:**

_ I need you to play interference with JJ _

 

**To Yuri from Bella:**

_ I am not getting in the middle of whatever weird thing you two have happening. _

 

**To Bella from Yuri:**

_ Fucking gross…  _

_ Like I would ask you for that shit anyway, i have Beka for that _

_ No like I want to cut my hair and they wont let me…. _

 

**To Yuri from Bella:**

_ Wont let you? _

 

**To Bella from Yuri:**

_ No _

 

**To Yuri from Bella:**

_ Okay, well i am here for you, but what can I do when you are in St. Petersburg and I am in Toronto. I mean JJ shouldn’t be able to do anything as he is here in Toronto as well. I don’t understand what you want me to do for you. _

 

**To Bella from Yuri:**

_ Get with the program, I am in Toronto right now _

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, setting his phone to camera he took a selfie making sure to show the bedroom window which showed the city skyline.

 

_ <img sent> _

 

**To Yuri from Bella:**

_ Isn’t that JJ’s place? _

 

**To Bella from Yuri:**

_ I have no idea what he ever saw in you… fuck some days _

 

**To Yuri from Bella:**

_ And you want a favour from me right? _

 

**To Bella from Yuri:**

_ Fuck.. sorry whatever. I will just find a place myself or just you know take the shears from JJ’s kitchen and hack at it. _

 

After a bit more back and forth Isabella sent Yuri an address asking him to meet her the next day at one with the promise that she wouldn’t say anything to JJ. Smiling now Yuri pocketed his phone, the scent of grilling meat and veg was now filling the small apartment. 

 

“Smells good,” Yuri spoke as he walked out onto the balcony where JJ was grilling. 

 

“Well you are in a better mood.” 

 

Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ’s middle, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Da, I just made some plans with Bella. I saw she was in town, and I know tomorrow you are going to be busy fitting for a new costume.”

 

JJ pouted, “Kitten, I thought you were going to come with me and keep me company.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri stepped back allowing JJ to turn off the grill and go back into the apartment, “Like I need to watch some old guy feel you up and prick you with needles. No thanks. Isabella offered to show me around the city and go shopping at some big mall place. Something Centre?”

 

JJ chuckled, “The Eaton’s Centre?”

 

“Yeah, you know it?”

 

JJ burst out laughing, “I think everyone does Minou. Have fun, it does sound like a better time going shopping. Maybe afterwards I can join you two?” 

 

“Ya sounds good, text me when you are finished.”

 

With plan in mind they ate their dinner finishing with some Netflix that turned into a necking session until Otabek called.

 

***

 

Yuri was tapping his foot, impatiently as he waited on Isabella to arrive. There were only so many times that the massive central fountain in the Eaton’s Centre could thrill and entertain Yuri before he was ready to just forge out on his own. He looked up from his phone to see the form of Isabella dashing up to him.

 

“Sorry sorry!” She was panting.

 

_ “Da,” _ Yuri was scowling, “What took you so long?”

 

“Sorry, there was something that came up at work which required my actually being in the office. And because it is right around the corner-- you probably don’t care. Well whatever I am here. What did you tell JJ?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “Told him that we were going shopping, I guess I should pick up something while I am here anyway. Oh we are also meeting up with him after.”

 

Isabella nodded, she led Yuri through the concourse to a small salon where she greeted a young woman in her twenties at the reception. Another woman, a stylist likely came out and was chatting with Isabella who was pointing back to Yuri explaining how he wanted to have a new look. Yuri was getting nervous, touching his golden locks, he had been growing it out for so long. The reasoning behind his having long hair long since changed from his childish need to surpass a certain old man. Now it seemed to be on the whim of his lovers, add on the fact that it was something he was used to, part of his identity. 

 

Isabella looked back seeing Yuri as he was fingering at his hair, “Are you sure you want to do this Yuri? It isn't too late you know.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “I never back down when I have made my decision.” Yuri looked to the stylist, “I want it all cut,  _ da? _ And I don’t know, just I don’t want to be the ‘angel’ anymore.”

 

The stylist whose name tag read ‘Caitlyn’ nodded and smiled, “What about an undercut, keeping some of this length in the front, and we go for a galaxy dye? Would be completely different and would work very well for your face.”

 

Yuri scrunched his nose at the word ‘undercut’, “My lovers both have undercuts, I would rather not have the same style.”

 

Caitlyn tapped a finger against her lower lip, “Any chance you have a photo of them, as there are a few types of undercuts.”

 

Yuri chuckled pulling up his phone lock screen which showed all three of them at a banquet, showing it to Caitlyn whose eyebrows raised up. He watched as she called out to the back of the salon, a young male came out the sleeves of his shirt pulled up to the elbows while he was drying his hands off with a towel. She spoke to the male in rapid French making him turn around for Yuri, she was running her fingers through his hair which hung in a soft cut which framed his face. At the back though revealed an undercut which was longer than what either Otabek or JJ wore. 

 

“This is the style I am thinking with your hair.” She tapped the young man on the shoulder shooing him away before turning back to Yuri, her fingers now running through his hair. “Your hair is very well maintained, usually when I see men growing it out, it is a mess of split ends and greasy roots. But this is magnificent. Are you sure you want it cut off?”

 

_ “Da-  _ I mean, yes.” Yuri corrected himself to English bobbing his head.

 

“Alright then,” Caitlyn waved Isabella to the waiting area, “You can wait there Bella and I will take…”

 

“Yuri.” Yuri supplied.

 

Caitlyn smiled, “I will take Yuri back and get him in a chair.”

 

The cut started with having his hair tied back and then the bulk of the length cut off. Caitlyn held up the two foot long tail in the mirror for Yuri to see, it was shock enough when he felt the weight disappear, but then to see it being held up made it all more real and Yuri could feel his heart pounding. Then they started the dying process, layering colours. Yuri would use the processing time to text back and forth with JJ to keep him thinking that he was out shopping. Periodically sending photos care of Isabella of various cat themed items, as she decided to go for a stroll through the mall, happy to assist Yuri in his deception.

 

The dying took the longest, it was after his hair had been rinsed out a final time that she began the real cut, her fingers moving deftly evening out the length until the longest pieces were at his chin. And the back had been buzzed and Yuri could not remember a time that his head had felt so light. In the mirror Yuri couldn't help but grin, his green eyes seemed to just pop out from the fringe of his now black hair which had a violet and blue highlights.

 

Best for him was when Isabella saw him for the first time, her eyes went round as saucers.

 

“What do you think?” Yuri asked his voice tinged with a bit of nerves.

 

“Yuri,” Isabella smiled, “It is so different!”

 

“Bad or good?”

 

“Definitely good. Do you like it?”

 

Yuri smiled his hand reaching up to feel the silky locks,  _ “Da,  _ thank you.”

 

Isabella smiled then pulled out her credit card before he could say anything paying for the cut and colour.

 

As they were walking through the mall Yuri hissed at her, “Why did you do that? I could have paid for that easily on my own.”

 

“Oh no Yuri, I wanted to pay for this and for the pleasure of seeing how JJ will react.”

 

Yuri could feel his heart start to pound in his throat, “Shit, you don’t think that he will hate it?”

 

Isabella chuckled, “Yuri, I have seen how he looks at you like you hung the damn moon. He never did look at me like that.” Her voice had a hint of sadness, “No matter, I am happy that he is happy now. And honestly I am happy to see you come into your own, doing something for you instead of for others. That is why I paid for that.”

 

Yuri grumbled out a thanks, his cheeks tinged a light rose. 

 

***

 

Yuri and Isabella met JJ just outside of Ripley’s aquarium, JJ had been promising to take Yuri to see the sharks since he had arrived. JJ had also texted that he had a surprised for Yuri when he would get there. Curious, Yuri asked Isabella to guide him to the aquarium as he had promised her a side seat to JJ’s reaction with the promise that she would record it for him to edit and post later on Twitter. 

 

Isabella was telling Yuri about her current job, she was assistant to some designer in the city. Yuri was only half listening, his whole body vibrating in anticipation of what JJ’s reaction would be on seeing him. As they walked up the steps to the aquarium Yuri noticed JJ first, he was standing talking with someone a bit shorter in a leather jacket. 

 

Yuri could feel his heart race, as he took off at a sprint ignoring Isabella who yelped at his sudden movement. Yuri crashed into Otabek, despite being taller managing to wrap his arms and legs around Otabek, trusting him to not let them fall. 

 

“What the?” Otabek stumbled slightly, confused at why there was a black haired person crashing into him, it only took him the briefest of moments before he recognized the scent of Yuri’s cologne. “Yu~ri?”

 

JJ let out a stream of French too fast for Yuri to catch, but he could guess the meaning as his hair was being caressed.  _ “Minou?! _ What happened? I thought you were just sho-- Isabella!”

 

JJ pulled out his phone flipping through his contacts until a soft cough and a giggle sounded from the direction Yuri had flown in from. JJ looked and burst into a tirade of French, Yuri didn’t pay much mind as he heard Isabella yell back with just as much bite in her tone. Yuri unfolded himself from Otabek’s embrace, looking down into Otabek’s eyes, letting his hair fall forward to veil his face. Putting all of his nerves into his voice so that it would warble he spoke softly, “Is it really that bad?”

 

Otabek raised his hand to cup Yuri’s jaw, his calloused thumb running along Yuri’s cheek making him purr. “No Baby, it is perfect. I was just surprised.”

 

“You were surprised?” Yuri’s eyes were wide, “Why are you here? I thought you were still busy for another few weeks.”

 

Otabek shrugged, “I missed the two of you, and I was concerned you would do something drastic out of boredom. But it seems that I didn’t arrive quite on time.”

 

Yuri stepped back hands on his hips, flipping his head so that his hair flicked back, “So you lied, you don’t actually like it.”

 

“Yuri, watch your voice, we are in public.”

 

“Fuck that!” Yuri’s eyes were flashing, “As it seems that neither of you idiots remembered. This is  **_my_ ** head, and it was  **_my_ ** decision to cut and dye it.” Yuri spun to look at JJ who was glaring at Isabella but was no longer yelling at her. “And don’t be yelling at her as though I am some child with no damn mind of my own.”

 

JJ looked like a whipped puppy, his blue eyes wide as he made to step forward. “Kitten, I am sorry.”

 

Yuri shook his head, “Not good enough. Isabella want to come with me to see the sharks? I am done here.”

 

Isabella bit her bottom lip shrugging to JJ who looked to her begging for help. “Of course Yuri.”

 

Yuri laced his arm through Isabella’s turning to look at Otabek and JJ who were now standing together looking dejected, “If you are both actually sorry then you can show it by treating us to the aquarium and a nice dinner.”

 

Yuri had never seen the two men jump so fast in his direction, Yuri smirked at Isabella’s impressed look. 

 

***

 

“You have them well trained.” she said under her breath as she watched JJ and Otabek argue quietly over who was paying for their dinner. 

 

Yuri chuckled, “Not really, but I do like to keep them on their toes, much in the way they do with me.”

 

Isabella leaned back in her chair, “I think I owe you an apology Yuri.”

 

Yuri stopped watching his two lovers to stare at Isabella, “The fuck for?”

 

“Well all these years I have in some way blamed you for the way things fell apart between JJ and I.” She waved a dismissive hand as Yuri opened his mouth to say something. “No allow me to finish. While I know you did not start dating until I was quite a bit out of the picture, I still somewhat blamed you and that was not fair. The way you all look to each other, the way he worships you. I couldn't compete even if I wanted to.”

 

Yuri’s eyebrows knitted, “I didn’t think you were still hung up on JJ.”

 

“I am not, not really.” Isabella’s voice was wistful, not sad, but thoughtful. “I think it was always just the illusion. Sort of what our relationship always had been- just an illusion. I really am happy for you both, well you three. I know he was nowhere as happy with me as he is now with you two.”

 

Yuri smirked glancing back at the two men who were now up at the bar paying the tab. “If you tell anyone I said this, even under torture, I will deny it. I love those two idiots. And I know how lucky I am that they put up with my shit on a daily basis.”

 

Isabella chuckled, “I think it is the other way around for the both Yuri. You make each other better men.”

 

The night wrapped up with Isabella hopping into a cab, leaving the three to walk back in comfortable silence to JJ’s apartment. 

 

***

 

The best part of fighting for Yuri was the make-up sex that would occur afterwards. While in general he had mellowed over the years, and the fights were fewer and farther between. And now instead of stewing, since JJ joined him and Otabek, there had been a new rule, to never go to bed angry. Which meant that they had to work through whatever their problems were before they could retire. At first Yuri would piss and moan about how fucking stupid that idea was, that it was his stupid religion getting in the way of things. What he learned though was that he started to like this not going to bed angry, as it often meant hot aggressive sex. 

 

This was no different, the moment that the door was locked they were on top of each other, taking turns kissing, and caressing each other. JJ and Otabek making sure to pay the most attention to Yuri who had been hurt the most. Both men murmuring into Yuri’s neck and hair, telling him in words and caresses how much they loved him and were sorry for making him feel anything less.

 

The apartment was littered with a trail of clothing, their moans and yells likely heard in the adjoining apartments. JJ sighs thinking on all the complaints he is likely to receive once Yuri and Otabek head back to Russia. Yuri nuzzles into him, moving and breathing in a way that JJ knows that he is not yet asleep. 

 

JJ caresses the dark hair, the colour and length slightly unnerving after being so used to the long tangle of golden locks. “I actually really love this look on you kitten.”

 

Yuri shifted so that he could look up at JJ in the dim light of their room, “You aren’t just saying it to get me to no longer be mad?”

 

JJ chuckled, “I swear I am not just saying it. It is a bit of a shock though, I feel like I am with a whole other person, which is unnerving, it’s an alien feeling. But I rather do enjoy the new look, it is fun.”

 

There was a grumble behind Yuri as Otabek moved himself closer, cradling himself against Yuri’s back. His voice sleepy and gravelly, “I do too, I am sorry that I made a big deal. I love you and you hair. And honestly, this new look is rather hot.”

 

Yuri moaned as he felt Otabek grinding up behind him, his cock already filling back up, pressing against Yuri’s ass. Yuri turned in bed to kiss Otabek, humming his pleasure as JJ began to kiss along the back of his neck. He would have to send a thank you to the stylist Caitlyn for his new cut and colour as it led to one of the best night’s of sex he had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
